A Really, Really, Really, Really Bad Mood Wednesday
by MadamWriterGal
Summary: Pinkie Pie is having a bad day. In fact, she is having one of the worst days she has had in a long time. And the reason for this just might surprise you.


A Really, Really, Really, Really Bad Mood Wednesday

Pinkie Pie kicked a pebble in the road she was traveling on with the cranky expression on her face.

"I'm in a bad mood today, and no rocks under my hooves will be forgiven!" She said, kicking more pebbles out of the way.

From behind her, a farm pony pulling a wagon full of apples said, "Hey thanks! You've been clearing the path for miles now. I appreciate the help."

Pinkie Pie ignored him and continued to kick the pebbles, swearing her everlasting vengeance upon each one, to which the farmer pony shrugged and continued to pull his wagon full of goods to sell at the Annual Appleloosa Farmer's Market in silence.

After the farmer pony had taken another road that led to Appleloosa and Pinkie had walked further down the path, she eventually reached Ponyville. She noticed that Twilight Sparkle was having a hard time keeping balanced on a ladder while she was pulling down decorations from the recent visit of the Macedonian dignitaries to her palace. Pinky walked over and held the ladder, with the same grumpy expression on her face as before.

Twilight looked down and saw that Pinkie was helping her.

"Thank you Pinkie Pie! I just have to take down this last banner and I'll be done."

Pinkie pie frowned.

"No ladders are going to make MY friends fall off them today. Or they will all be sorry!"

Twilight finished taking down the banner and then climbed down the ladder with the banner placed on her back.

"Um…okay. Well, thank you again Pinkie Pie!"

Pinkie Pie swore everlasting vengeance on all of the naughty ladders of the world and skulked away from Twilight. Twilight shrugged and set to work putting all of the royal decorations away.

Pinkie pie continued to kick all of the offending rocks and pebbles off of the road until she reached Fluttershy's house at the edge of the Everfree Forest. She saw that Fluttershy was hard at work in her vegetable garden. However, she appeared to be having some trouble pulling out a new crop of carrots from the ground.

Pinkie walked over and eyed the carrots for a few minutes before taking out a strange, multi-headed tool from the saddlebag she was wearing.

"Oh my," said Fluttershy, "What does that do?"

Pinkie Ignored Flutter's question and placed the device on the ground. She pressed a button near the handle and each of the heads curled around the stalks of the carrots in the garden. The device gave a few shakes and then pulled all of the carrots out of the ground. When they were all tugged out by the roots, Pinkie stacked them in a neat pile and put the device away.

"No carrots are going to give MY friends trouble today." She said, shooting a nasty look in the direction of the carrots.

Fluttershy jumped up and down in delight.

"Thank you Pinkie Pie! I don't know what I would have done if you didn't come along."

Pinkie Pie ignored Fluttershy and swore everlasting vengeance on all of the troublesome carrots of the world before journeying on. Fluttershy tiled her head to one side, slightly confused and then called after Pinkie, "Well if you are not too busy later, feel free to stop by and have some tea!"

Pinkie Pie didn't answer and continued to stomp along, kicking pebbles and rocks off the path as she went. Next she reached Rarity's boutique. Inside of the window she saw that Rarity seemed to be in a bit of a panic, running from one end of the boutique to the next with various items in her mouth. Pinkie walked inside with the same grumpy expression on her face as before. Rarity momentarily looked up from placing items in a large, red trunk to greet Pinkie Pie.

"Oh Pinkie Pie, it is you. I am in a bit of a situation at the moment. I need to get this trunk of costumes packed and sent over to the school house for the annual founder's day play rehearsal which starts in an hour. But there is so much to pack. See all of these costumes?"

Rarity pointed to all of the costumes she had yet to put in the trunk then continued, "I have to somehow pack them all and get them to the school. I don't know what I am going to do!"

Pinkie Pie cracked the ends of her hooves and said, "No costumes are going to give MY friends a hard time today."

Then she set to work packing all of the costumes in the trunk in a mad frenzy until they were all tucked neatly inside. She closed up the trunk, stuck Rarity on top of it, and pushed them both as fast as she could over to the schoolhouse. She stopped at the front entrance, and took Rarity, who was a bit dazed from the sudden transportation, off the top of the trunk.

Once Rarity got her bearing she smiled at Pinkie and said "Thank you ever so much dear! You have been of monumental assistance to me. Now I can give all the fillies and colts their costumes before the dress rehearsal!"

Pinkie Pie ignored Rarity and swore everlasting vengeance on all of the out-of-place costumes of the world. Rarity scratched her head, a bit confused and said, "Uh…well if you aren't too busy tomorrow, feel free to come watch the Founder's Day Play!"

Pinkie Pie didn't answer and continued to kick all of the pebbles and rocks off the road as she marched along. Eventually she reached Sweet Apple acres. As she trudged along the path she saw that Applejack was having trouble convincing a herd of moose to stop eating the apples she had picked off the trees and placed in buckets underneath them.

"Move along!" She called out, trying to round them up and drive the herd off the orchard. The moose simply ignored her and continued to eat the apples out of the buckets.

Pinkie Pie walked up to Applejack with the same grumpy expression on her face. When Applejack took notice of her she said, "Oh, hello Pinkie Pie. I'm in a bit of a pickle at the moment. I can't seem to get these moose to leave, no matter what I try. The rest of the family is out of town, selling apples in the Annual Farmer Swap Meet in Appleloosa. I don't know what I'm going to do but I better think of something fast or these moose are going to eat all of the apples I just harvested!"

Pinkie Pie thought for a few moments and then pulled a pair of cymbals out of her saddlebag.

"No moose are going to bother MY friends today."

Then she proceeded to dance around the moose, banging the cymbals together as loudly as she could. The moose looked up from eating the apples from the buckets and winced. Eventually they tired of listening to the noise that Pinkie Pie was making with her cymbals and abled off the farm. When all of the moose left Applejack gave a big grin and shook one of Pinkie's hooves.

"Thank you kindly Pinkie Pie. Those moose were giving me a lot of trouble. I appreciate what you did!"

When Applejack let go of Pinkie's hoof, Pinkie Pie ignored her and instead swore everlasting vengeance on all of the misbehaving moose of the world before stomping off along the path. Applejack stared after her, a bit confused and shouted, "If you aren't too busy later tonight, feel free to come over for dinner as a thank you for helping me with the moose!"

Pinkie Pie ignored Applejack and continued to stomp along the path, kicking all of the stones and rocks out of her way as she went. A while later she reached Froggy Bottom Bog. When she had traveled a good distance inside the area she saw that Rainbow Dash was trying to stack some large flat rocks on top of one another. However, every time she got the rocks to a certain height they all came crashing down in a big messy pile at her feet. Rainbow Dash sighed and set to work trying to stack the rocks up again when she noticed that Pinkie Pie was walking toward her.

"Oh, didn't see you there," said Dash, still trying to stack the rocks. As soon as she got them to a certain height they came crashing down again.

"Ugg, I've been trying to make this work for hours. I am trying to make a simple diving platform I can use to dive off of and land into the bog right there."

Rainbow Dash pointed to the bog that lay beyond the shore of where she was building the platform.

"I am trying to set a new record for bog diving. But I'm not going to set any record if I can't build this stupid platform. I just can't figure out what I'm doing wrong."

Pinkie Pike examined the rocks for a few moments and then said, "No rocks are going to give MY friends a hard time today."

She took a tube of Extra Industrial Strength Sticky Paste out of her saddle bag. She set to work gluing all of the rocks together until they formed a large tower that stretched way into the sky. When she was finished, she climbed down and glued a bunch of angled stones along each of the four sides at the bottom so the tower would not collapse from the weight. When she was finished with her task she stuck the glue back in her saddle bag, making sure that the top of it was closed all of the way.

Rainbow Dash flew around the platform, examining it from top to bottom. She tested her body weight on the top stone of the structure. She did a sky summersault when she realized that the tower was solid and wouldn't collapse when she stood on it. She flew back down and patted Pinkie pie on the back.

"Wow, this is great. Now I can set a new bog diving record for sure! Thanks for your help!"

Pinkie Pie ignored Rainbow Dash's comment and instead swore everlasting vengeance on all of the unruly rocks of the world before she stomped away. Rainbow dash raised an eyebrow, confused about what Pinkie Pie was going on about but called after her, "Uh…well if you aren't too busy later, feel free to stop by. I still need someone to help me record my jumps so I can send the footage off to the judges."

Pinkie Pie didn't answer and continued to stomp along the path, kicking the loose pebbles and rocks as she went. After a while, she found herself at the Ponyville town square. She was a bit tired from her travels so she sat next to the town fountain with the same grumpy expression she had had all day on her face. She noticed when she sat down that she had sat on something bumpy.

Feeling a bit annoyed by this, she got up and prepared to toss the object to the side. "You have dared to disturb me on this Bad Mood Wednesday, and now you shall suffer the wrath of Pinkie Pie!"

Pinkie Pie bent down to pick up the object but stopped when she realized what it was. For the first time all day, Pinkie Pie smiled.

"Hey, I found my baking thermometer. Now I can finish baking my cake."

Pinkie Pie picked up the baking thermometer and stuck it in her saddle bag.

"La, la, la, la , la," she sang as she headed back to Sugar Cube Corner to finish baking the Ultimate Fudge Cake Supreme she had started making earlier that morning.

When she was finished, she delivered a slice of her new creation to Twilight Sparkle who thanked her for the treat and also for helping her with the ladder earlier. Pinkie then wandered off and delivered a slice of cake to Fluttershy. The two enjoyed the slice of cake over afternoon tea. Next, Pinkie Pie delivered a slice of cake to Rarity who was hard at work dressing the Fillies and Colts in the costumes she had made and greatly appreciated having a snack to eat on the set. Pinkie Pie told Rarity she would stop by to watch the Founder's Day Play tomorrow afternoon and then headed off. A while later, she delivered a slice of cake to Rainbow Dash, who was taking a break from practicing her jumps into the bog. When Dash was finished eating the slice of cake, Pinkie Pie helped to record her dives into the Bog on a video recorder she had brought along with her so Dash could send the footage off to the bog diving competition judges in Canterlot. Finally at the end of the day, she delivered the last slice of cake to Applejack. The two ate dinner at Applejack's house and had the slice of cake for dessert.

Pinkie Pie said goodbye to Applejack after dinner and then headed home. When she reached her bedroom apartment flat on the top of Ponyville Sweet Shop, she took her baking thermometer out of her saddle bag and placed it in a small, blue box on her dresser.

"I'm keeping you safe in there, Bob. I wouldn't want to have another Bad Mood Wednesday." She said, as she locked the front of the blue box, put on her pajamas, and went to sleep for the night.


End file.
